I Want to B:Cap 20: Quiero creer¿no crees?,yo si
by Combo Ninos Virtuales
Summary: Resumen: Serio y Azul tienen un ligera plática acerca de lo que quieren y deben creer


_I__ Want to Believe:Capítulo 20. __Creer, Quiero creer… ¿no crees?, yo si._

**Disclaimer: Los combo niños no pertenecen a la comunidad de "Combo Niños Virtuales", les pertenecen a sus creadores, pero son miembros honorarios de nuestra Comunidad. Cinza y Leo le pertenecen a Enigma_X_Azul_Celeste y a AzulySerio1 quienes también son miembros de la comunidad.**

Resumen: Serio y Azul tienen un ligera plática acerca de lo que quieren y deben creer

_Nota del Autor…_

_Hola…_

_¡Feliz año 2010!. ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro primer capítulo del año!... Es un gusto poder estar aquí nuevamente dirigiendo unas cuantas palabras antes de iniciar con este pequeño capítulo, del cual, tengo que confesarles algo… éste capítulo no existía, resultó de una pequeña diferencia entre dos personitas que, a pesar de todo, decidieron seguir adelante una vez que se dieron cuenta de que las cosas que pensaban, no son como parecen ser. _

_Originalmente, en este capítulo comenzarían con el entrenamiento, pero debido a que tuvimos un pequeño percance… Azul y Serio decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto y dejar las cosas en claro. _

_De todo esto resulto éste pequeño diálogo que nos permitieron estampar en el relato y al cual, decidimos dar difusión. Dejando en claro, que aun entre los mejores amigos puede haber diferencias de opiniones, pero gracias a una mente abierta, todo puede ser posible, solo falta una cosa… __fé para seguir creyendo__… Es por eso que éste capítulo se llama así (y también el relato) Creer, quiero creer…y para rematar, la frase que todos amamos del maestre Grinto: ¿No crees?, yo si._

_¡Disfrútenlo! ¡Que en verdad pensamos que ya iba a ser el último!_

_Haxta Pronto._

_Combo Niños Virtuales._

_En el capítulo anterior, Itzamná asigno los elementos, y sin embargo, cuando todo parecía haber terminado, le conceden a Cinza la materialización temporal, no sin antes darle una adevertencia…_

_**- **__pero deberás recordar algo: corres el riesgo de que, si mueres nuevamente, lo que morirá será tu alma, así que en esta ocasión desaparecerías para siempre, debes tomar eso en cuenta ya que ni yo mismo podría ayudarte si eso llegara a suceder._

_- Sí, Gran Itzamná, prometo tener cuidado- __**dice Ella**_

_- y yo le prometo, cuidar que ella cumpla su promesa…_

- muy bien… ahora un breve descanso y posteriormente… a iniciar con sus actividades, supongo que tienen mucho cosas que hacer antes de iniciar el entrenamiento… este es su momento, cualquier cosa que se tengan que decir, háganlo ahora, quizá no haya otro momento de calma durante muchas horas…

_- Gran Itza… muchas gracias por esta oportunidad…_

_- no tienes porque darlas niña… tengo fé en que sabrás aprovechar esta oportunidad. Grinto, te dejo tu báculo….-__**dice Itza**_

_**- **__Gracias Gran Itza…_

_**- **__los veré después…__**- les dice y desaparece dejando una pequeña estela humeante… Cinza sonriendo como siempre, mira a los chicos quienes se acercan y le dan una palmadita en la espalda en señal de saludo.**_

_- ahora si puedo sentirlos, muchachos, no saben cuánto extrañaba poder volver a ser lo que era antes__**…**_

_**- **__aunque sea temporal, ten la seguridad de que contigo nos sentimos completos__**- Le dice Pilar colocando una mano en su hombro.**_

_- ¿y los guardianes?_

_- Huracán Ik está dentro de ti, Azul-__**le dice Grinto**__…- al igual que los demás guardianes están dentro de Paco, Pilar y Serio_

_-¿y como saldrán?_

_- ellos no saldrán… permanecerán dentro de ustedes enseñándoles las habilidades que ellos saben, decidimos que es lo mejor, ya que es poco el tiempo que tenemos para enseñarles tantas cosas muy importantes para derrotar a alguien tan poderoso como Ah-Puch_

_- pero no entiendo, maestre, ¿Cómo vamos a usar técnicas que ni siquiera conocemos?_

_- todo a su tiempo, Serio, aun tienen que practicar para ver como deben manipular los elementos y utilizarlos cuando los necesiten. Por ahora mediten con su propio ser, intenten manifestar su elemento __que solo ustedes podrán lograrlo si se lo proponen…_

_-¿y que haremos nosotros mientras?_

_- Leo, tu y Cinza deberán proteger a los demás… esa es su misión defenderlos y protegerlos cuando sea necesario._

_- ¿solo eso?... ¿solo daremos protección?_

_- la parte mas importante, ya la tienen…el elemento es parte de ti… y de ella también_

_- ahora asignaré el maestre para cada quien…-__**dice Cabeza…-**__Azul, Celeste será tu maestre. Paco, Grinto será quién perfeccione tus técnicas. Serio, Patiña será quien te instruya. Pilar, yo te enseñaré a controlar tu elemento._

_-¿pero maestre, como sabremos como usar o convocar los elementos?…__**pregunta paco mientras se rasca la cabeza**_

_- solo escuchen su voz en su interior… todo saldrá por si solo, no con la intensión, cuando menos se lo esperen su habilidad se manifestará por sí misma, no intenten querer sacarla intencionalmente, el elemento sabrá el momento indicado para manifestarse, una vez que ya sepan controlarlo, cada uno de ustedes podrá usarlo cuando lo necesiten de verdad. En otras palabras, ustedes no manipularan al elemento, su elemento los manipulará __a ustedes, al menos por ahora-__**Dice Grinto mientras camina entre los chicos hablándoles**_

_**-**____ cada quien tome un cubículo y comiencen a meditar…_

_- la meditación en la mejor manera de conversar con su interior, __la forma de saber quien son ustedes, quienes son en realidad__ y descubrir la forma de manifestar su elemento cuando sea necesario. Leo, tu y Cinza deberán hacer lo mismo… de alguna manera deberán conectarse entre ustedes y los demás para saber cuando alguien necesite algo…_

_- maestre Grinto, creo que Cinza y yo estamos mas que conectados.._

_- lo sé Leo, pero ahora deben hacer que esa conexión este disponible todo el tiempo… __que se haga mas fuerte que nunca…_

_- padre… yo creo que esa conexión esta disponible las 24 horas del día…- __**dice Cinza mirando a leo con una sonrisa de complicidad…**_

_- de toda formas… no hay pretexto deben meditar al mismo tiempo para que se identifiquen cada quien… ¿no creen?, yo si…_

_- está bien, papá…-__**dice ella mientras Grinto le pone una mano en su hombro… **_

_**- **__Tengo fé en ti, hija… se que lo lograrás…___

_**Los maestres los dejan solos y los chicos escogen cada quien un cubículo… intentando cada quien meditar en solitario… sin embargo, ya había pasado cerca de 60 minutos y Serio no podía concentrarse… hasta que mejor decidió salir y explorar el sitio… llegó a un jardín muy grande en donde había un estanque pequeño, se acercó **____**y ahí vió a Azul sentada con las piernas cruzadas arrojando piedras al agua… con su rostro apoyado en una mano q a su vez apoyaba el codo en una rodilla en señal de aburrimiento.**_

_-¿no puedes concentrarte?- __**Le dice Serio llegando por detrás y sentándose a su lado…Azul se sonríe y posa sus lindos ojos azules en Serio…**_

_- tu tampoco, ¿verdad?_

_- no, no puedo, tengo mil cosas en mi cabeza y no me puedo liberar de ellas…_

_- ¿porque?_

_- no lo sé, Azul, creo… creo que tengo miedo_

_- no es malo tener miedo, Serio- __**dice ella mientras arroja una piedrecilla al estanque…observando como las ondas del agua se van expandiendo…**_

_- lo sé, pero no es un miedo por mí…en parte_

_-¿entonces?_

_- tengo miedo por ti… por Paco y por Pilar... estoy preocupado por todo lo que nos han dicho, que hemos evolucionado, que aprenderemos cosas importantes, técnicas que nunca se habían enseñado… todo eso me da miedo, eso significa que tendremos más habilidades… que tendremos incluso… poder… eso es lo que me da miedo, el simple hecho de pensar en esa palabra… me da temor_

_- si, es cierto… el tener un poder, significa una gran responsabilidad… pero no entiend, ¿porque tienes miedo?… yo sé que tu eres capaz de eso y más aún…_

_- lo sé, y no lo dudo, sé que soy capaz de muchas cosas cuando me lo propongo, pero también pienso en lo que el poder puede ocasionar…_

_- no te entiendo Serio… ¿que puede ocasionar el tener poderes y habilidades nuevas?_

_- tengo miedo de que no pueda controlarlo… de lastimarte a ti, o algunos de los chicos… tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder mañana…__ o quizás ahora en este preciso instante…_

_- ¿qué puede suceder en este preciso momento?- __**pregunta Azul mientras Serio se sienta a su lado… guardando silencio en su boca, pero no en su pensamiento**__ " Eso quisiera, Azul… que sucediera algo"… __**piensa en silencio mientras en su imaginación sueña que él la toma de la mano y se acerca a ella… pero justo en el momento en que está a punto de dar un beso…**_

_- Serio, ¡todo saldrá bien!… para eso nos van a enseñar a controlar todo…__**- dice ella cortando su inspiración… "¡**__Diantres! ni en sueños puedo llegar a terminar lo que tanto deseo__**" piensa serio lamentando su mala suerte decidió poner su atención en la conversación…**_

_-¿y si en el entrenamiento salimos lastimados?, o peor aún, ¿Qué tal si yo te lastimo, Azul?, ¡Jamás me lo perdonaría!_

_- eso no sucederá jamás, Serio… o ¿acaso dudaste alguna vez en entrenar capoeira cuando el Maestre Grinto te eligió para ser su discípulo?_

_- no, nunca lo dudé, me gustó la idea de aprender la capoeira…_

-¡pues es lo mismo!... solo que aprenderemos cosas nuevas. Cosas que nos ayudarán a mejorar recuerda que nunca se deja de aprender.

_- si, eso es cierto…como siempre, tienes razón, es como comenzar de nuevo…._

_-¿ves? Te lo dije… no debes temer…solo ten confianza en ti… si no crees en ti mismo, entonces ¿quién creerá en ti?_

_- ¿y tu crees en mi?_

_-¡claro!, aunque veces tengo mis dudas…_

_- ¿dudas de mi?_

_- quiero creer, Serio…- dice lanzando otra piedrita al estanque - quiero creer que algún día me dirás lo que dice en esta carta que guardo cerca de mi corazón…_

- es gracioso, Azul, ¿sabes? Yo también quiero creer que algún día podré cumplir mi promesa, sin interrupciones… casi siempre, estando apunto de decírtelo algo a alguien tiene que interrumpir dejándome así… sin pronunciar palabra alguna de lo que quiero…deseo decir…

_-¿y porque no lo intentas esta vez?... quizá no nos interrumpan…_

_-¿y si sucede de nuevo?, además, esta vez tenemos la presión del entrenamiento…_

_- recuerda lo que dijo Itzamná: tal vez no tengamos un momento de calma en muchas horas…_

- ¡Está bien! Aunque no estoy del todo inspirado… creo que comenzaré… y antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de la boca de Serio…

_-¡Azul, Serio… ¿Qué hacen ahí?!- __**pregunta Cabeza un poco molesto, Azul comienza a reírse en voz baja**__…__**tratando de ocultar lo que es mas que obvio… que… esto pareciera ser una**__ …_

_-¡¡ Maldición!!... ¡Esto debe ser una maldición!... – __**dice mientras Azul ya no puede aguantarse la risa…**_

_- Está bien, Serio…_

_- Azul… yo creo que…-_

_- ¡__lo dejaremos para después__! __**Dicen**__**los dos al mismo tiempo…mientras Azul sigue sonriendo…**_

_- no te preocupes, Serio, sea lo que sea, solo quiero que sepas que debes creer algunas cosas…_

_- ¿qué?... ¿que debo creer?…_

_- cree en mi, cree en Pilar , cree en Paco, cree en Leo y en Cinza, cree en el maestre Grinto y en Cabeza, cree en los guardianes y en Itzamná… y no creas nada que tu corazón no te diga, el tiene la respuesta a las preguntas que te puedas hacer…pero sobre todo… cree en ti mismo._

_- ¿creer en mí mismo?... ¿sabes?…creo que tienes razón…¡Gracias, Azul!… ¡creo que te debo una!…_

_- __yo no lo creo, ¿somos amigos? ¿No crees?, yo si…- __**dijo Azul levantándose**_

_-¿y tu que crees de todo esto?- __**dice Serio siguiéndola…y comenzando a caminar hacia los cubículos…**_

_- yo solo quiero creer que todo esto terminará algún día…. __**Dice Azul deteniéndose, Serio la alcanza y colocándose frente a ella le dice**_

_- terminará, Azul- __**le dice tomándole la barbilla para que azul lo mirara a los ojos**__ - todo terminará pronto y regresaremos a nuestra vida de siempre, te lo prometo aunque sea lo último que pueda hacer por ti. __**Azul lo mira con unos ojos tristes, pero alegres al mismo tiempo, esperanzada por que esas palabras, realmente puedan cumplirse.**_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


End file.
